


the Spirit of Christmas is a mercenary bitch these days.

by scuttlesworth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuttlesworth/pseuds/scuttlesworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a drabble. It's 100 words exactly. How much of a summary can you possibly want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Spirit of Christmas is a mercenary bitch these days.

There are calls and lines and crowds and pickpockets. Drivers acting selfishly, parents setting a bad example, a wet drizzle that sneaks down the back of everyone’s necks. All dressed in loud chipper music and bright red tinsel. 

The milk put away, all the other people locked outside where they belong. You stare at the bottle, shrug and decide to heat it up in a saucepan. 

Yuletide, he says, lifting his mug. Yuletide, you reply, nodding. Spiced apple something with a kick. The fire in the fireplace, hot on the soles of your feet; the dark outside the door. Home.


End file.
